Surreal Memes Wiki:Surrealstitution
As of January 1st, 2020, the Surreal Memes Wiki has adopted a new democratic government. This Surrealstitution (surreal constitution) is the important document that explains the structure of the democracy, and the rights of all wikians. Rights of the People *Freedom of speech: All users can express their opinion of the wiki and any aspects of it, as long as they are peaceful and respectful about it. Please note, though, that this is a surreal wiki and any actual politics are banned. *Freedom of religion: All users can practice any religion they want without fear of discrimination or punishment, so long as the religion does not actively support destruction of the wiki. This includes orangism. *Freedom from discrimination: Users cannot be discriminated against for their interests, ethnicity, religion or any disorders. You don't have to be extremely friendly to everyone, but don’t be a blongus, respect other entities. *All banned users have the right to question the reason of their ban, through emailing an admin, asking on their own message wall if possible, or other acceptable means. *All users have the right to put whatever content they want on their user page, blog posts or discussion posts, so long as it follows the already existing wiki rules. Pages must be surreal though. *All users have the right to say NO to beans. I wouldn't though. Roles in the Democracy President The president of the wiki is the executive head of the wiki. They make most of the important decisions: they can pass laws, decide what's surreal or not, decide what to do in a serious situation, and so on. However, the senate (which will be elaborated on) must agree to their decisions. The President also has emergency powers, the power to make decisions without the approval of the senate in dire situations. These situations are limited to: *A mass vandal or NSFW attack *The threat of a hacker or hacking group *Another staff member running rampant If the president uses their emergency powers in a situation that is not needing of them and is not included in the list above, then they will automatically be impeached. However, they will still be able to run for office in the next election. Vice President The assistant to the president, but not affiliated with them. The vice president can make most decisions the president can with the senate's approval, but they do not have emergency powers. Ultimately, however, a president's work is more powerful than theirs. They can call an impeachment. Chancellor The chancellor is the ceremonial leader of the wiki, leader of the senate and therefore also a senator. They have the power to call senate meetings, and can call an impeachment. Other than that, they are largely a figurehead. Senator The senate is a governing group of maximum 15 highly trusted users, who vote on proposals made by the president and vice president. They also keep the other leaders in check. For a president or vice president to pass a proposal, law or action, more than half of the senate must vote for it. Elections President & Vice President Elections to choose the president and vice president will happen on the first day of every other month, with the first being on January 1st, 2020. A discussion poll will be opened on the election day, and will be open for 1 week (7 days). Everyone who has over 5 non-vandalism contributions on the wiki will be able to vote, excluding alt accounts obviously. Due to poll limits, there are a maximum of 6 presidential candidates and 6 vice presidential candidates. Senators There are senatorial elections that will be a series of yes/no polls, each for a different candidate. If over 50% vote "yes" in the poll, the user in question will become a senator. Chancellor Once all the other elections are finished, the elected senators will meet to elect a chancellor from one of them who is running for chancellor. Running Requirements To run for President or Chancellor, one must: *Have a trustworthiness ranking above 80 *Have over 400 non-vandalism contributions *Have been an active member of the wiki for over 2 months To run for Vice President, one must: *Have a trustworthiness ranking above 65 *Have over 300 non-vandalism contributions *Have been an active member of the wiki for over 1 month To become a Senator, one must: *Have a trustworthiness ranking above 85 *Have over 500 non-vandalism contributions *Have been an active member of the wiki for over 3 months Impeachment Impeachment is when a person in power is forcibly removed/yeeted for committing crimes. Presidents, VPs, Chancellors, and Senators can all be impeached. A user in one of these positions can and should be impeached for: *Committing common wiki crimes (trolling, bullying, vandalism, etc.) *Abuse of given powers (bureaucrat, admin, moderator, rollback) *Manipulating elections (voting with alts and such) *Ignoring the vote of the senate or polls *Other high crimes and misdemeanors For a President, VP, Chancellor, or Senator to be impeached they must have committed at least one action from the list above, and have more than 50% of the senate vote for impeachment. No matter the vote, impeachment cannot pass if the user to be impeached has not committed a crime. A user that has been impeached cannot run for any office for the next 2 terms (4 months). Amending the Surrealstitution Changing the Surrealstitution in minor ways (fixing typos, rewording it, making something that was already there more clear/understandable) does not count as an amendment. But adding or removing a policy does count. For a safe amendment does not take away user's rights and has no chance of making corruption easier, more than two thirds of the senate, and the chancellor, must vote for the amendment. For a dangerous amendment that does take away some user's rights or has chance of making corruption easier, more than two thirds of the senate, the chancellor, and more than two thirds of users on a discussion poll must vote for the amendment. Term Limits Senators have no term limits, and many continue to be in office indefinitely, unless they resign or get impeached. Presidents, Vice Presidents and Chancellors can serve two consecutive terms in a row (4 months) but can run for six terms in total (12 months) before they cannot run for any office except as a senator. Important Do not mix the goops